


Свидание

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; спецквест [2]
Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Food Porn, Harry Being Harry, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Кто сказал, что гей Перри не романтик?





	Свидание

  
Что бы там ни говорил иногда Перри, но все же Гарри не круглый идиот. Большую часть времени. Иногда на него находит что-то такое, чему даже Перри не может дать никакого логического объяснения, что уж говорить о самом Гарри, но большую часть времени Гарри, справедливости ради, ведет себя очень даже ничего.   
  
И по правде сказать, в том, что случилось в тот раз, Гарри и не виноват даже. То есть виноват, но не то чтобы виновен... Ну ладно, облажался, как всегда, по полной программе, пострадав абсолютно ни за что.   
  
В общем, дело было так.  
  
Гей Перри повел Гарри в ресторан. Чтоб вы понимали — очень хороший ресторан. Две мишленовские звезды, французская кухня с уклоном в традиции американской нации, изысканный интерьер, оригинальность вкуса, бла-бла-бла. Сто пятьдесят долларов за десять блюд на одного. Или четыре за сто двадцать пять. Или семнадцать за двести семьдесят пять. И это не считая вина. Которое в семь раз дороже, чем в магазине.   
  
Гарри очень хотелось прокомментировать, кто из них двоих идиот, но одного взгляда на Перри оказалось достаточно, чтобы Гарри промолчал.   
  
Называлось это чудо-место «Bazilik». Сам Гарри, если честно, предпочел бы что-нибудь попроще. «Bottega Louie», например, с их белыми мраморными панелями, деревянной мебелью, свежесрезанными цветами и бесподобными макарунами всех цветов радуги. Или «Roscoe's House of Chicken&Waffles», фирменный цыпленок которых — с хрустящей корочкой, в окружении нежных вафлей, домашнего хлеба и горы салата — иногда снился Гарри ночью. Особенно когда Перри снова начинал бубнить про здоровый образ жизни и вредность переедания, а из морозилки пропадали любимое мороженое и ореховый десерт. Но раз Перри твердо решил выбросить деньги на ветер, Гарри оставалось лишь радоваться тому, что тот не потащил его в «Providence» или «Nobu» и не заставил жрать суши, тофу и странный прозрачный салат.  
  
Столик был на восемь, и Перри, предотвращая нытье Гарри, строго велел шевелить задом активнее, потому что никто их ждать не будет, а бронь пропадет. Гарри абсолютно не хотел злить Перри и поэтому сделал все как ему велели. И он не виноват в том, что понял просьбу Перри настолько буквально! В результате они почти опоздали и, возможно, у Гарри был не самый презентабельный вид, но не похоже было, чтобы Перри по этому поводу сильно переживал.  
  
Зато Гарри переживал! Он-то простой парень, не чета гею Перри, и все эти изыски для него до сих пор были в новинку. Подумать только: виноградные улитки с базиликовым медом, хлеб из бекона с базиликовым маслом, устрицы с пеной из граната и базилика, тартар с базиликовым соусом, луковый суп и карамелизированная треска с гратеном из базилика. В общем, ресторан целиком и полностью отвечал своему названию.   
  
У Гарри голова пошла кругом только от внешнего вида блюд, когда не поймешь, что, где и как, что уж говорить про вкус! Хотя, если честно, на вкус он особого внимания не обращал — все боялся схватиться не за ту вилку или цапнуть не свой нож. Но за такие деньги Гарри готов был потерпеть и сожрать еще и не такое!   
  
Тарелки все меняли и меняли, а голова все кружилась и кружилась. Более того, к непривычной легкости в теле добавились жжение в горле и покалывание за ушами. Но Гарри стойко терпел, ибо в меню предпоследним и последним пунктом значились десерты. И если кофе, ароматизированный арахисовой пастой, с мармеладом из базилика никогда не занимал верхнюю строчку жизненных приоритетов Гарри, то макаруны... О, макаруны! Гарри готов был наконец-то оторваться по полной и попробовать их все! И доесть все зелененькие, от которых просто захватывало дух. В буквальном смысле, как слишком поздно понял Гарри.   
  
Перри, который отвлекся на телефонный звонок, на пару минут выйдя из-за стола, при виде Гарри, не отказавшего себе ни в чем, и хрипящего уже отнюдь не от удовольствия, заорал на весь ресторан, требуя набрать девять один один, совсем забыв про телефон, зажатый в руке, а потом, вовсе отбросив его в сторону, кинулся оказывать первую медицинскую помощь. Кажется, он пытался проделать свой коронный трюк «рот в рот» и Гарри, будь ему чуть менее хреново, обязательно бы подыграл. Чтобы все наконец-то увидели, что гей Перри не нудный ворчливый хер, а классный мужик. Самый лучший мужик, если смотреть с точки зрения Гарри. Только вот мир вокруг становился все уже и уже, пока наконец не сосредоточился весь на гее Перри, как всегда было, есть и, возможно, еще будет, а потом и вовсе пропал.   
  
В себя Гарри пришел в больнице. Через некоторое время к нему пустили Перри, который выглядел не сказать чтобы особо блестяще. Словно бы это его, а не Гарри вытаскивали с того света.   
  
— Какого черта ты не сказал, что у тебя аллергия на базилик? Ты же вполне мог сдохнуть, придурок! — с места в карьер накинулся он на Гарри. Параллельно с этим он заботливо приподнял ему изголовье кровати, взбил подушки и, вложив в руки медицинский поильник, пощупал лоб.   
  
Гарри только плечами пожал. Ну не объяснишь ведь Перри про сто пятьдесят баксов и про то, что Гарри раньше никто и никогда не устраивал таких шикарных свиданий? Даже собственный отец, чтоб ему трижды в гробу перевернуться, лишний доллар на него не потратил, что уж об остальных говорить. И вообще, он честно думал, что обойдется. Ну почешется немного, как бывало, когда Гарри случайно забывал о своей проблеме, и к утру пройдет. Кто же знал, что у них там везде этот чертов базилик и Гарри прихватит по крупному?   
  
Перри вздохнул, покачал головой и перестал ругаться. То ли понял, что бесполезно, то ли выдохся уже. Вместо этого он обнял Гарри и долго держал, не отпуская. Гарри не возражал. Ему, в сущности, пока некуда было торопиться, так почему бы и не пообнимать Перри?   
  
А потом пришла толстая медсестра и выгнала Перри вон. Гарри стойко выдержал все необходимые процедуры и совсем уже собирался немного подремать, когда его взгляд упал на тумбочку. Там стояла небольшая коробочка с логотипом «Bottega Louie» с дюжиной разноцветных макарун внутри. И подписью Перри «Только попробуй еще раз так меня напугать: сам прибью, чтоб не мучился!».   
  
Все-таки Перри романтик, да?


End file.
